


Intangible

by yuri-on-ice (royalstorm)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalstorm/pseuds/yuri-on-ice
Summary: Viktor wants to go all the way with Yuuri after being reunited, but decides to save it for another time, and pleasures him with something that's just as good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was after Yuuri and Viktor reunited at the airport, episode 9. I'm tired, so there could be mistakes. I'll fix them later.

"To the bedroom?"

"Doesn't matter."

Yuuri and Viktor didn't know which way they were going as they made their way into the hotel room. With their fingers entwined, face grabbing, gentle hair pulling, and walking whichever way and groping the hell out of one another, it didn’t matter at that point. But at the same time, since they were bumping into tables and chairs, nearly knocking over everything in their sight, they knew they had to be careful. Despite all that, they clung to each other like magnets, not wasting a breath kissing and practically swallowing each other’s faces. Since they reunited from the airport, they haven't been able to be apart and at this point they'd have to be separated with a crowbar. 

Yuuri wondered if at this point he was drunk, because with Viktor, it was always an out of body experience. He eventually found himself sitting on the arm of a sofa while Viktor was draped over him, with Yuuri’s face in his hands taking Yuuri’s breath away with his sweet, tempting kisses.

Viktor's soft lips made Yuuri so hot, so dizzy with excitement that it was almost hard to resist him at this point. He always seemed to know exactly what to do with that talented tongue of his. He turned his head to the side diving the pink muscle even deeper into Yuuri's mouth as he guided him around the corner, down the hallway, heading toward the master bedroom. Yuuri had no idea where he was even going, considering his back was to everything and he was letting Viktor lead the way and hold on to his shoulders because he couldn't see anything around him. Plus, Viktor's warm tongue in his mouth was such a delicious distraction, and his eyes were closed in a hazy bliss.

Yuuri softly cried out when his back hit the door. Their kiss temporarily broken, he looked into Viktor's ocean blue eyes and blushed a little. Up until this point, they didn't realize how much they missed each other. The separation anxiety was more than what they could handle, even after only such a little time apart. But Yuuri felt Viktor's absence immensely. His performance was affected because of it and even though he didn't regret telling Viktor to go back to Japan, Yuuri wished he could be at two places at the same time. 

"Hey, don't look so down in the mouth, you made it to the finals," Viktor smiled at a dejected Yuuri, cupping his chin and lifting his head up to meet his eyes. Yuuri blushed even more. "That's what we were aiming for....right?" his voice softened as he brushed his thumb softly across Yuuri's chin.  
It didn't matter how many times Viktor looked at him like that, Yuuri could never get used to those electric blue eyes piercing so damn hard at him. "It just felt so weird without you there,” he whispered. “That's all."

Naturally, Yuuri broke eye contact and looked down at the floor after that. They were still standing in front of the bedroom, not sure if Viktor was going to kiss him even more and push Yuuri against the door enough to open it. But for the time being, his mind seemed to be elsewhere, at least Yuuri had hoped.

"However, I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere. You deserve this spot and you’re going to do great. So, no more sadness. Okay?"

Yuuri slowly looked back up at and was met with a soft expression. "Promise you won’t?"

"You don't believe me Yuuri?" Viktor almost sounded heartbroken. "Well, I’m very sorry about that.” He then kissed Yuuri on the corner of his mouth and the boy gasped. “Perhaps I should offer my apologies. And that I also, rather than tell, I should show you how deep my conviction lies..."

How was it so easy for Viktor to be so forward? Yuuri envied that and he was almost certain that the man’s eyes dilated a few shades darker after he said it. And it was easy to tell because his eyes were as bright as the Bahamian sea to begin with. He swallowed hard. "Viktor..." he breathed. “I’m s-sorry—“

“Shhhh. . .” Viktor’s voice could put a hundred babies to sleep. “What are you sorry about Yuuri?”

“Because I barely made it.” His voice nearly cracked. “I feel like I lost.”

“Yuuri, that’s impossible. You didn’t lose. You either win or you learn. Whatever you didn’t know the first time around, you know now. And then you move on to the next lesson. But losing? That shouldn’t even be in your vocabulary.”  
Damn. How did he always know the right thing to say? Yuuri would’ve felt a little silly a few months ago, but Viktor always had his reasons for doing things, especially when it came to coaching him. This was no different.

“Are we okay now?” Viktor asked him, his sultry smile returning. “Can I go back to kissing these soft lips again?”

"Viktor—“ Yuuri started to say as he saw Viktor aim his lips toward his neck. “I've....I mean I...I've never—“

"Shhhh," Victor cooed him. "I already knew that..." he then closed his eyes and leaned his head in toward Yuuri's. "It doesn't make a difference to me. But I will admit, I feel very honored that I could be your first. . ."  
Gulp. This was happening. This was really happening. Yuuri’s face felt extremely hot as if he was running a fever, but he didn’t have time to think about it because Viktor was kissing him again.

This kiss was completely different from the first one. There was more passion behind this one, and Viktor seemed eager to taste Yuuri, evidenced when he plunged his hungry tongue in the younger’s mouth.

 _Whoa_ , Yuuri exclaimed mentally, because he wasn’t physically able to talk. Viktor had the softest lips Yuuri had ever felt. Granted, they were the only lips Yuuri had ever felt, but he was certain that it wasn’t going to get any better than this. He followed Viktor’s lead, using his lips to massage and put just enough pressure to make Yuuri open his mouth and let Viktor slip his tongue inside. He seemed to kiss him deeper after that, slowly taking his hand and wrapping it around the back of Yuuri’s head while massaging it, while making delicious slurping noises and pivoting his head back and forth.

 _What a rush_. Yuuri let himself get lost in the kiss, attempting to breathe while Viktor moved his tongue around as if he was searching for the tastiest spot in Yuuri’s mouth. It felt so right kissing him, Yuuri was almost overcome with excitement. He still had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that he was kissing Viktor Nikiforov; the five-time world figure skating champion; the gorgeous eye candy who’s moves that the world couldn’t seem to get enough of out on the ice. The man that has been Yuuri’s idol ever since childhood. And here he was, making out with him. Yuuri had to pinch himself to make sure all of this was real.

And ever since day one, Viktor has just been . . . amazing. Nowhere near perfect, but still amazing. And that was the whole problem. He could have anyone and anything in the world and yet he chose to travel from Russia to Japan to not only become his coach, but to live with him at his family’s hot springs resort.

Something was wrong here.

Viktor could feel a disturbance from the lack of enthusiasm behind Yuuri’s lips. He stopped and half attempted to shake away the euphoric effects of kissing this boy. “You okay?” he asked.

"Yeah. It's just..." Yuuri tried to find the words to use. "This doesn't feel real sometimes. I mean...you."

"Me?"

"Yeah..." Yuuri's voice was in a dreamy state, trying to recover from the kiss and gather his thoughts. “I never thought I’d be at this hotel with you.”

“Neither did I. . .”

And it was then that Yuuri noticed that Viktor's hair was a little messy and disheveled himself. There were also lines across his forehead and slight bags under his eyes. Yuuri wondered how he hadn't noticed the fatigue on Viktor's face before. Maybe it wasn't as important as knowing how Viktor's was doing emotionally. "Viktor, can I ask you something?"

"I don't know, can you?"

Yuuri rolled his eyes hard. "You're such a dork."

Viktor grinned and nuzzled his nose to Yuuri's cheek, and entwined their fingers together. "What's your question?"

"Oh it's—well, I just wanted to know how your trip went."

"What do you mean, Yuuri? Makkachin is fine."

Yuuri then squeezed Viktor's hand a little tighter and closed his eyes. "Yes I know, but are you?"

The world seemed to stop after that. Viktor grunted a little in discomfort, but he knew this subject would come up eventually. He was hoping Yuuri wouldn't notice the tiredness on his face, but his hope was all in vain. Then he figured he might as well be truthful with him. "I'm okay now."

"But you weren't before?"

Viktor hesitated. "N-no..."

Yuuri frowned. He then felt the urge to somehow tell Viktor that everything was going be okay. Because Yuuri had a feeling that Viktor had trouble wondering if it was, even if the man wouldn’t admit it. He knew he had trouble with emotions. 

How could he not? Yuuri felt it too. He felt the same anxiety from being separated from Viktor. It was for a good cause but dammit, it was strange without Viktor by his side.

He wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck and squeezed him. Viktor seemed to deflate in his embrace as if letting his guard down as he hugged him back. It was a small gesture but one Viktor was thankful for. Because honestly, it felt good to have someone else be strong for once. But Viktor kept that little detail to himself. 

“I’m sorry,” he said above a whisper. “I really am trying here.”

"Don’t be, Viktor. You’re doing fine.” Yuuri loosened his grip. “Wanna go lie down? Seems as though we both need some rest after what we've been through."

Viktor didn't realize how tired he was until Yuuri was holding him. It felt like such a soothing and familiar place, he'd nearly forgotten that they were still standing in front of the door. He was so ready to take Yuuri into this room and make love to him, but now he just wanted to sleep in his embrace and be blanketed by Yuuri's warmth. 

Yuuri opened the door behind him and walked with Viktor still in his arms. He looked back to make sure he wasn't going to bump into anything or knock something over and once he turned toward the corner and aimed for the bed, he miscalculated the distance and ended up tripping backwards, falling flat on the bed with Viktor on top of him.

“Guh!” Viktor was much heavier than he looked, and all that weight nearly knocked the breath out of Yuuri when they fell, but he soon recovered once Viktor completely straddled him, brushed his hair out of his face back and looked deeply into Yuuri. 

“I th-thought you said you were tired,” he said. 

“I was,” Viktor purred, “Until I realized where you were taking me. . .” he then lowered his head so that his forehead was pressing Yuuri’s. “Why didn’t you just tell me you wanted—“

“No, no!” Yuuri exclaimed. “I just let you in here because you said you were tired and I thought. . . “ he suddenly couldn’t breathe. “I thought that—“

His speech was interrupted when Viktor pinned his wrists down to the bed and kissed him again. “Let’s not fool ourselves here…we both want it...so why don't we just let it happen?”

There was a slight discomfort in Yuuri’s grunt but once he realized what was going on, he let his body recoil and relax, flat on his back while Viktor was over him, cupping his face so close and kissing him like it was going out of style. He gently sucked Yuuri’s lips in which made him moan a little and Yuuri could actually feel Viktor smile against his mouth. Jerk. He probably did that on purpose.

Kissing wasn’t enough at this point, so Viktor reached under Yuuri’s shirt and he immediately felt a shiver when he touched him around his navel. But instead of going down into Yuuri’s pants, he surpassed the zipper and instead grabbed Yuuri’s leg and spread it apart from the other one.

“Viktor, what are you—“ were Yuuri’s last words before he felt the pressure of the man’s knee against his already painfully hard dick. Soon after, it turned into a up and down movement between Yuuri’s legs and he threw his head back and moaned louder than he meant to.

“That’s what I was waiting for,” Viktor’s accent came out in a sultry tone. “I want to see how pleasure affects you, Yuuri. So far, I like what I hear.” He leaned his head in and made sure his mouth was right next to the boy’s ear. “May I hear more?”

Yuuri’s face reddened so very badly. They both knew exactly what that meant. But wasn’t Viktor listening to him before? Yuuri had never done this with anybody. “I already told you—“

“Told me what?”

Sigh. “That this is my first time. Viktor!” Yuuri exclaimed. “That’s not something you forget about!”

“I’m sorry Yuuri, I’m sorry,” Viktor insisted, hanging his head down. “It wasn’t intentional. I’ve just had had a long night. . . that’s all.”

Yuuri immediately felt bad for yelling. “Oh no, no, I’m not mad Viktor. I’m right there with ya. I’ve had a long night too. . .” Yuuri didn’t think he would have to go into detail about what he meant by that.

Viktor sighed. “Listen Yuuri, if you don’t want to do this—“

“I do! I mean. . .” Dammit. Yuuri didn’t mean to sound so eager. His face flushed again, especially since Viktor was now looking back down at him with those gorgeous eyes of his.

Viktor smiled. "You're nervous." It was more of a statement than a question. 

"Yes," Yuuri confessed softly. He definitely couldn't look Viktor in the eye after that. This was so embarrassing. He laughed despite himself. "I'm way too old to be acting like this."

"No such thing," Viktor whispered and turned Yuuri's head to the side. "We've all started somewhere right? Nothing to be ashamed about. I’m always here whenever you need something…”

“V-V-Viktor?” Yuuri gulped. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t bite unless you ask me to…Although, I wonder what would happen if I did this..."

"Did what—ohhhh..." Yuuri let out another accidental moan when Viktor kissed his neck. He didn't know why but it made him want to melt into a puddle whenever Viktor kissed that very spot. In turn, Yuuri’s moans were making Viktor think very dirty thoughts, so he moved him to the center of the bed and straddled him as he repeated the motions. 

Yuuri gasped when he felt the extra weight on top of him. "What are you—“

"Yuuri, you must stop asking so many questions." Viktor chuckled and could sense the tension in his body and he knew the younger boy was still scared. "I'm not gonna hurt you so just...." he kissed Yuuri's neck some more, while simultaneously rubbing his knee against Yuuri's hardness. "Relax..."

Yuuri's face burned so badly, hating being exposed like this but at the same, he couldn't find it in him to tell Viktor to stop. He didn't realize how good something like this could feel. And the fact that Viktor was making him feel this way sent Yuuri's hormones raging. 

Suddenly he didn't feel shameless anymore. He spread his legs a little wider and grabbed Viktor's face to kiss him, rubbing his dick against the knee that was still wedged between his legs. Viktor quickly took advantage of Yuuri's sudden bravado and kissed him back with such an appetite for him that seemed to grow by the second. Soon after that, all of the groping, kissing, moaning and gasping was making the air around them hot and it was getting uncomfortable to keep their clothes on. 

"Y-Yuuri, may I?" Even by now, Viktor wasn't as level headed was he was before. Most of the blood in his head had gone down south so he could only think of doing one thing right now and he hoped Yuuri wouldn't stop him. 

Yuuri could do nothing but nod his head yes because he was too shy to speak, plus his face was so flushed, he looked nearly feverish. But when he felt Viktor fumbling with his belt buckle trying to get it to unfasten, he nearly lost his cool again. 

"You okay?" Viktor finally asked once he could put his hand down Yuuri's shorts and he felt the boy's legs tense and squeeze around his arm that was in between them. 

"Y-Y-Yeah," Yuuri stuttered breathlessly. He was trying to calm himself down but he was just way too overwhelmed. "I'm fine."

"Hmmm. Maybe I shouldn't tease you so much. Your body doesn't seem to be adjusting." To Yuuri's dismay, Viktor's knee stopped playing with him. Even through it was over his underwear, Yuuri was close to coming more than once from the way Viktor was touching him so brazenly. 

"No, no, I need—I mean, I don't...want you to stop," said Yuuri, trying not to sound too desperate but at the same time, he couldn't deny his lust for that much longer. He knew he wanted Viktor in the worse way, but it was hard dealing with these new feelings. These new desires. How could he tell Viktor what he wanted without sounding too vulgar? Yuuri didn't know what to do at this point. So, he was hoping Viktor did.

“Does that mean you want more?” Viktor’s voice sounded deeper and more sensual once Yuuri felt his voice go through his ears and course down his spine, making him tremble a little bit. A lot, actually. So much so that Yuuri couldn’t respond to him and Viktor was growing a little too impatient to wait for an answer, so he threw Yuuri’s shirt over his head rather quickly. Viktor was in awe and stopped in his tracks when he saw Yuuri’s slender, yet lean and cut abdominals and pecs. They were sculpted and framed in a shape that could and would only fit Yuuri. He looked absolutely delicious.

Yuuri noticed the way Viktor was gawking at him, and dear lord, there might as well been a thousand eyes watching him. But he knew Viktor understood and would take care of him. And for some reason it turned Yuuri on even more to know that. He didn’t realize just how badly he wanted this man up until now, and maybe he was just suppressing everything for the sake of their professional relationship.

But they were way beyond that realm.

“You’re so beautiful,” Viktor whispered, only letting the tip of his fingers touch and feel on Yuuri’s chest, playing with his nipples a little bit until they got hard, and then working his way down in the middle of his tummy. “It’s a miracle that I’ve been able to keep my hands off you for this long.”

 _Wow_. Viktor was talking about Yuuri as if he put the sun in the sky. It was flattering to hear, but Yuuri wasn’t sure if he deserved to be treated so royally. He made the mistake of looking away from Viktor for a moment, out in space, wondering just how the hell he got to this point. 

“Something troubles you, Yuuri?” he was asked. “Every time I try to go further with you, you hesitate. I don’t want to do this anymore until you have a clear mind.” Viktor then got off Yuuri and sat beside him on the bed. He then gently took Yuuri’s fingers and intertwined them with his. “Talk to me.”

Viktor was so close to Yuuri’s face, he could hear him breathing. It was a bit unsteady since Yuuri was sure that Viktor wanted to have full blown sex, and Yuuri felt so bad about denying him that. It’s not that he didn’t want to do it. . . but—

“Yuuri, tell me what’s wrong. Tell me what’s bothering you,” Viktor spoke up again, this time a little bit more firm, and squeezing his hand. “I wanna know if I can make it better.”

“I don’t know if you can,” said Yuuri. “It’s just so weird. . . I never pictured in a million years that I’d be in this bed with you. And sometimes I wonder how, or. . .why.”

Yuuri shivered again when he heard Viktor chuckle next to his ear. Then his heart sank when he felt the man nibble on it slightly. “You still don’t get it, do you Yuuri? I’ve been enamored with you since I saw that video of you. The way you moved and swayed your body to music that wasn’t even there? And it was to _my_ routine? Can you blame me for traveling over two thousand miles to see you again?” Viktor cupped Yuuri’s face and gave his cheeks a slight squeeze. “I saw potential in you that I couldn’t let go to waste. Do you see what I mean?”

“I think so, b-but…I don’t know how to h-handle being so close to you,” Yuuri lost the tenor in his voice when Viktor licked his ear. “Your sex appeal is too m-much sometimes.”

“And you think it’s easy being around someone like you? Someone who can turn me on so quickly and easily when he’s out there on the ice skating like a sexy vixen, using his body to scream his _Eros_ to me?”

“V-Viktor!—“ Yuuri gulped and tried to catch his breath. “I had no idea you felt that way. Was I really that good?”

“Over and beyond what I thought of you. Then again, I knew there was something brewing inside of you to begin with.” Viktor brushed Yuuri’s jawline with his thumb back and forth, then used the rest of his hand to cup his cheeks again. “You just needed the right motivation.” A peck on the nose. “May I see that side of you again, Yuuri? The side of you that I can’t keep my eyes off of?” He leaned his head down while Yuuri leaned his up and over to let Viktor kiss on his neck. “Or my lips for that matter?”

“Mmmm. . .” Yuuri was beginning to realize that Viktor kissing that one sensitive spot on his body opened the door to Viktor touching him in other places too. And he liked it. “M-more…”

Viktor wondered if Yuuri realized he was saying these things out loud, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment. Yuuri was slowly but surely becoming more open with him and he didn’t want to mess things up like he almost did the first time when they were in China. “You like when I kiss you there?”

“Y-yes,” Yuuri whispered, embarrassed by his behavior again. “Viktor, please don’t make me talk dirty. I’m so bad at this.“

“How do you know unless you try?”

“Viktor, I just can’t—“

“No, no Yuuri, don’t censor yourself!” Viktor got a little too carried away and grabbed Yuuri’s wrists and pinned them to the bed, and then climbed on top of him. “You’re holding yourself back. Haven’t you learned by now that doing that gets you nowhere? Get out of that comfort zone, Yuuri! Stop denying your potential to be sexy. I see it every day! Let yourself free! Let the whole world see who you really are! And if by chance you fall, I’ll be there to catch you before you hit the ground. But dammit could you just!—“ Viktor took in a deep breath before he continued. “Just try?”

Yuuri could feel the tears start to well in his eyes. “B-but what if I can’t?”

“What if you _can_?” Viktor held Yuuri by the face again. He couldn’t help it at that point. “You’ve already proven that you can. You made such a comeback after your defeat last year. You’ve tapped into a part of yourself that you didn’t even know you had. . .” he dipped his body and prodded Yuuri’s legs open with his knee. “And I know you’re going to go all the way to the top this time. So relax, and trust me, Yuuri. That’s all I’ve ever wanted from you.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “You mean you didn’t just want me for—“

“Not in the slightest,” Viktor interrupted him. “If I just wanted sex, I could have gotten it from the last person. Believe it or not Yuuri, I have crazy fans approach me all the time. But I also know that if they had the chance, they’d take advantage of me. And that’s what made you different from everyone else. You love me for me, Yuuri. I’ll never forget that about you. And of course, the most important reason of them all. . . you introduced me to katsudon!”

Yuuri, who was almost at this point holding his breath, exhaled so hard, the air blew Viktor’s hair back. He then noticed Viktor was chuckling and instead of getting upset, Yuuri joined in with him.

“I’m sorry, I just…” he snorted, “Wasn’t expecting that answer.”

“I always have to stay on my toes.” Viktor smiled affectionately. “I’m glad you’re not upset anymore Yuuri. I’d be worried if you could snap out of it before bed tonight, because you need to be well rested for tomorrow so you can be in tip top shape. But until then. . .” Viktor let all of his weight down on Yuuri and he truly felt his excitement. “How do you feel about _me_ being on top?”

“Ohh…oh shit,” Yuuri blurted out and nearly bit down on his tongue when Viktor began to grind his hips on him. His dick grew painfully hard in his pants. He spread his legs wider and wrapped them around Viktor’s waist.

Viktor positioned himself snug and fit between Yuuri’s thighs and buried his face into his neck, trying to control his breathing. He had the sheets bunched up in his left hand, while he had his right hand across Yuuri’s neck, not roughly so, but enough to alert Yuuri that it was there. The more Yuuri moaned and reacted to his thrusting, the more Viktor wanted to hear more of that melody, so he moved his hips even faster. 

Yuuri cried out. He tightened his arms around Viktor’s neck and tried to keep up with the thrusting, but the man’s hips were too powerful to match. And his pants could only contain his growing, hard, painful erection for so long and after Yuuri could feel himself about to come, he begged Viktor to stop because he didn’t want to end it so soon. 

“Your clothes,” the older man said hungrily. “I want them. . . I want them off." 

Yuuri was a bit freaked about how bluntly Viktor was speaking, but he was probably just not thinking clearly, so he didn’t object to Viktor being hasty about ripping his shirt and tearing off a few buttons. When Yuuri’s leaned chest was exposed once again, Viktor made it a point to kiss every inch of his smooth skin, starting at the neck and stopping at his nipples. 

Yuuri made a sound that was in between a whimper and a moan. He never knew how badly he wanted someone to touch him so much, and each time he felt Viktor graze his skin, it made him tremble like a girl. Damn, this was a bit mortifying but the saving grace was Viktor hadn’t complained yet. 

Before Yuuri knew it, Viktor was kissing his tummy and the thought came and gone, but he was wondering if Viktor was going to stop there or go down even further. But Yuuri didn’t even want to entertain that thought. It was too much. 

His question would soon be answered however, once Viktor pulled down his pants that were already half off him anyways. Yuuri felt a chill but only for a brief second while Viktor took his own pants off. Now the only thing keeping Viktor from being inside of Yuuri was their underwear.

They were both way too horny to think straight beyond that point and Viktor immediately took to kissing Yuuri again, dipping his tongue so deep into his mouth, making slurping and humming noises. That lead to Yuuri thrusting his hips up against Victor’s in a slow grind, and now that he could feel everything that he couldn’t before, Yuuri couldn’t help but make a wanton noise every time Viktor bit fucked him into the mattress. Yuuri was gasping for air but he didn’t want to stop because this felt so, so good. Viktor knew how to make him feel wanted and needed and this was proof right here. Every bit of Viktor’s love, faith, endurance and hunger for him in every thrust and it was making Yuuri moan louder and louder by the minute. How could he have been so oblivious to Viktor’s feelings before? 

Suddenly it overwhelmed him. He had to say something. “S-s-stop,” he barely squeaked. 

It took a moment or two for Viktor to realize that Yuuri had said something to him. He had so many sinful thoughts and ideas flashing through his mind. “Let’s talk about it later,” he panted. “Whatever it is.” And he didn’t waste a breath grabbing Yuuri’s face and kissing him again. He only stopped temporarily to remove their underwear and shirts and to also reach into his pants pocket for a condom. 

This was the part Yuuri was anticipating, and at the same time, it was also inevitable that he became nervous once more. He was hoping he wouldn’t have to explain that to Viktor again because one time was embarrassing enough. But Viktor looked so eager, Yuuri didn’t have the heart to say anything. 

Until he brought out the baby oil.

“Wait a minute—“ Yuuri’s cock was fully erect but once he saw that, to his horror, it grew even harder and he swore Viktor’s eyes turned hungry, evidenced when he kissed him again. This time it was more desperate, and Yuuri could almost feel it through their lips and from that moment on, he knew he couldn’t deny Viktor what he deserved since first day they met. 

He didn’t want to anymore. 

Still, that didn’t keep Viktor’s face from softening up. He looked down at the younger boy with concern on his face. “Do you wish to stop, Yuuri?” 

_He’s so damn cute_. Yuuri swallowed hard, realizing that Viktor’s gorgeous Caribbean blue eyes had reappeared and was now staring down at him with such love. 

“Yuuri?” 

“Huh?” Oh yeah. Viktor had asked him a question. 

“I said do you want me to stop?” 

“No. . .” Yuuri was still so distracted by Viktor’s irises. “I don’t Viktor.” 

“Then, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Yuri answered honestly. “It’s just that, you call me beautiful, yet you’ve got the most gorgeous eyes of any hot Russian ice skater I’ve ever seen.” 

Viktor rarely lost his composure, but that comment made his face turn the most embarrassing shade of red. It was uncanny the way Yuuri spoke to him like that the same way so many of his supporters (mainly female) spoke to him and yet, Yuuri was the only person who could make Viktor trip over his own words. 

“Score one for me,” Yuuri smiled and pulled Viktor close to him and kissed him on the cheek. “By the way, you look hot when you blush, so don't worry.” 

Viktor was still flustered by Yuuri’s first comment. His second one was even more unexpected than the first, which made him blush even more. Yuuri wished he had his phone to take a picture of this rare moment. But on second thought, he didn’t want to miss a moment of something he may or may not ever get to see or feel again. 

They continued their messy kissing while Viktor slicked on baby oil on his first few fingers and then his palm, while lying by Yuuri’s side. His eyes were closed so he didn’t exactly know where to grab for Yuuri’s erection but once he touched it, Yuuri gasped and moaned once Viktor got a hold of it and squeezed. 

Well, that didn’t take long. 

By now, Viktor knew that those noises didn’t come from fear or anxiety, but from pure bliss. He looked down at Yuuri while he played with him, jerked him and got absolutely off just from watching his facial expressions. It made him jerk him faster, up and down so rapidly that Yuuri cried out from the pleasure. 

“Are you going to come Yuuri? I can see it on your face. . .” Viktor squeezed, jerked, pushed and pulled on Yuuri’s cock, making sure to give extra attention to the tip because there was nothing Viktor wanted to see more than that euphoria on his face once he was brought to orgasm. 

Yuuri couldn’t answer him because his eyes were shut, and his hips thrust into Viktor’s hand over and over, balling the sheets in his fist. He’d never felt so good before, but at the same time there was something inside him bursting to get out. He so desperately wanted to find out what that was, to relieve the stress and tension but at the same time this felt so fucking good, Yuuri didn’t want it to stop. 

“I wish I could see this look on your face all the time,” said Viktor. “It does something to me. . .” 

His voice was husky, and his eyes so dilated and staring through Yuuri. He made the mistake of opening his eyes at the right time and that lustful stare triggered Yuuri to lean his head against the pillow, and announced his climax with a cry of Viktor’s name. Viktor was splattered with Yuuri’s release all over his entire arm, but after seeing _that_ face, Viktor didn’t mind the messiness at all. 

Okay, maybe a little bit. It was quite unsettling. 

The only salvation was that it wasn’t done on purpose. This was Yuuri after all, the poor boy would probably just apologize for it. Before Viktor could even get a word in, Yuuri ran for the bathroom to grab some wet paper towels and run back toward the bed. 

“I’m so sorry,” he cried. “I don’t even know what happened, it just kind of came and I couldn’t control it.” 

Viktor burst into laughter. Yuuri gave him a frown, but then raised his eyebrow and smirked. “What’s so funny, you dork?" 

“I think you just answered your own question.” 

Yuuri blushed hard, realizing what he just said before. “Shut up.” 

Yuuri’s cute pout just made Viktor laugh even more. He climbed out of the bed to grab some trunks. Yuuri stared at him confused, even more so when he put the condom away. “But don’t you want me to…I mean, I can take care of that if you want me to.” 

“It’s okay. I’m gonna go take a dip in the pool,” Viktor replied pointing to his crotch. “If I don’t tame this cobra, I’m gonna have you up all night. You're not ready.” 

“Viktor,” Yuuri rolled his eyes and tried to keep a straight face when the man winked at him. “It’s freezing outside.” 

“I know. That’s why I’m going into a heating pool. Silly.” He leaned on the bed and kissed Yuuri on the cheek. “You just rest.” 

Yuuri huffed. “Fine, but don’t be out there forever. I don’t wanna go to bed alone.” 

“I know, you big baby, now go to sleep.” 

After blowing Yuuri a playful kiss and almost having a pillow thrown at his head, Viktor grabbed a towel and headed toward the pool. He didn’t know how much that helped Yuuri, but at least they had tonight and the rest of tomorrow to think about it before the finals. 

He didn’t want to tell Yuuri, but he needed time alone in the pool to think about what was going to be his next move as his coach. Although Viktor was happy that he made it to the finals, he saw the uncertainty in Yuuri’s performance and Viktor was hoping it wasn't because he wasn't there. All in all, he flubbed a few moves, but Viktor was still proud of him. And he wanted Yuuri to know that.  


Was a hand job the best way to tell him? Probably not. Did Viktor care? Not in the least. Yuuri felt better and that’s all that mattered. 


End file.
